pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh MacDonald (poet)
by George J. Dance J. Hugh MacDonald (born July 24, 1945) is a Canadian poet, children's writer, and editor.J. Hugh MacDonald: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, May 2, 2013. Life MacDonald was born in Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island (PEI). His mother was a closet poet, and his father was a story teller. He attended St. Dunstan's University in Charlottetown, graduating in 1968. He taught English and writing in Souris, PEI, for more than 31 years, before retiring in 1999.J. Hugh MacDonald, Writers' Union of Canada. Web, May 20, 2013. He has served as President of the PEI Writers' Guild and Vice Chair of the PEI Council of the Arts. He and his wife Sandra live in Brudenell, PEI, near the Montague River. They have 6 children (5 sons and a daughter) and 4 grandchildren. Recognition MacDonald served as Poet Laureate of Prince Edward Island, from January 1, 2010, to Dec. 31, 2012.Hugh MacDonald, Nimbus Publishing. Web, Apr. 20, 2017. Awards *L.M. Montgomery Children's Literature Award, first prize, 1990 (for Chung Lee Loves Lobsters). *Bennett Carr Award, 1990. *L.M. Montgomery Children's Literature Award, second prize, 1991. *Atlantic Poetry Competition, first prize, (for "Chrysalis of Heaven Bound Butterflies," Looking for Mother) 1994. *Award for Distinguished Contribution to the Literary Arts in P.E.I, 2004. Except where noted, award information courtesy the University of Toronto.J. Hugh MacDonald: Awards], Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, May 2, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Looking for Mother''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1995. *''The Digging of Deep Wells''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1997. *''Tossed Like Weeds from the Garden''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1999. *''Cold Against the Heart''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2003. Juvenile *''Chung Lee Loves Lobsters''. Toronto: Annick Press, 1992 ** Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1999.Hugh MacDonald, Poets.ca, League of Canadian Poets. Web, May 20, 2013. *''Murder at Mussel Cove''. Loon in Balloon Press, 2005. *''Crosby and Me'' (illustrated by Dale McNevin). Charlottetown, PEI: Acorn Press, 2010. *''I is for Island: A Prince Edward Island alphabet'' (illustrated by Brenda Jones). Sleeping Bear Press, 2012. *''Morgan's Boat Ride'' (illustrated by Anna Bald). Charlottetown, PEI: Acorn Press, 2013.Morgan's Boat Ride (paperback), Amazon.ca. Web, May 20, 2013. Edited *''Landmarks: An anthology of new Atlantic Canadian poetry of the land'' (edited with Brent MacLaine). Charlottetown, PEI: Acorn Press, 2001. *''A Bountiful Harvest: 15 years of the Island Literary Awards'' (edited with Alice Reese). Charlottetown, PEI: Acorn Press / PEI Writers' Guild, 2002. *''Letting Go: An anthology of loss and survival''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.J. Hugh MacDonald: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, May 2, 2013. See also **List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *"Picture Puzzle Poem" *J. Hugh MacDonald at Canadian Poetry Online (6 poems) *''Through this Rain'' (13 poems) ;Books *Hugh MacDonald at Amazon.com ;About *J. Hugh MacDonald at the Writers' Union of Canada *Hugh MacDonald at Black Moss Press *Hugh MacDonald at the League of Canadian Poets *MacDonald, Hugh at The Buzz Category:Prince Edward Island poets Category:1945 births Category:Canadian children's writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets Laureate of Prince Edward Island